


Blizzard

by jupiter23



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blanket Fic, F/M, probably nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden snow storm has an ill-prepared Anna, Kristoff, and Sven stranded in the mountains. What is that saying about desperate times again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic for the Frozen fandom! I don't own Frozen, by the way. 
> 
> Also, happy second anniversary Frozen!

Anna’s eyes watered as another blast of icy wind hit her full in the face and tore at her clothing. Determined not to be stranded, she forced her nearly-numb legs forward another step. There had to be something they could use for shelter around here. If only she could see more than a few inches in front of her face. If she had to guess, Kristoff wouldn’t last much longer out here. He’d lost consciousness a few minutes ago and was now slumped over Sven’s back.

Speaking of Sven, if it weren’t for him, they’d be a lot worse off than they were. Anna had one hand fisted around one of Sven’s antlers and was letting him lead the way. She didn’t think he could see much better than she could, but he had the advantage of knowing the mountains better than she did. Okay, his sense of direction was a lot better than hers, too. At least he seemed to know where he was taking them.

Anna tried a glance back over her shoulder. Kristoff’s prone form was not more than a couple of feet away from her, but she could still barely make him out. He didn’t appear to have moved at all. She didn’t consider this a good sign. But she couldn’t risk stopping to check on him, though. That would get all three of them killed.

Anna turned back to focus on moving forward. It had sprang up so suddenly. She should have expected it, though. It was mid-spring, and the day had actually been nice, which had been what had prompted their outing. But spring weather in Arendelle had a habit of being unpredictable. They had decided to go visit the trolls, and about a third of the way into their return trip, they had stopped at a stream to refill their water skins. That was when Kristoff had noticed the temperature dropping. Anna never saw what it was Kristoff had slipped on, but next thing she knew, his large frame was crashing into the water and his clothing was completely soaked. And then he had twisted his ankle on top of that, forcing him to have to ride Sven home. Sven didn’t seem to mind, though.

They had gotten moving again when the snowflakes started to fall. That was when Kristoff mentioned taking shelter until the storm passed. But then everything started to happen fast. It got colder, the snow got heavier, and the wind blew harder. And they hadn’t found anything in the way of shelter yet. And then he started to shiver violently. Anna wanted to shake him for keeping to himself how cold he had actually been. He’d lost consciousness when they finally couldn’t see the path in front of them anymore.

Anna was going over all of this in her mind again when Sven pulled his head to the side just sharply enough to get her attention. Then he motioned to something off to her left. Anna couldn’t see it, but she trusted Sven, so she gave him a nod and he started off in that direction. A couple of minutes later, a cave came into view. Anna didn’t consider stopping to find out if the cave was occupied or not. She and Sven both staggered straight into it. She wanted to collapse from exhausted relief once they were inside, but there was no time for that. Kristoff was getting worse by the minute and she had to get him warm.

Anna took a look around the dimly-lit interior of the cave. It was unoccupied, though it looked like someone else had been there not long ago. There was a pile of wood sitting off to one side and a rudimentary fire pit had been dug into the floor. Other than the pack Kristoff always insisted on bringing with them whenever they went into the mountains that had a few basic supplies, they had nothing else.

Anna pried her numb hand from around Sven’s antler and blew into her hands, trying to work some feeling back into them. Then she turned and moved to the reindeer’s side to get Kristoff down. Sven had helpfully lowered himself so that Anna could wrap her arms around Kristoff’s chest and pull him off. She managed to get him off, and then slowly dragged him across the cave to lay him down next to the fire pit. It was slow going- he was really heavy. Once she had him next to the fire pit, she pulled his backpack off his shoulders and set to work building a fire. She was glad he had showed her how to do it once, just in case something like this ever happened. While Anna got the fire lit, Sven moved closer to it and settled himself down next to it. He was asleep almost immediately.

Anna moved back to Kristoff to check him over. Now that she could actually see, she could see that he was in worse shape than she thought. His skin was pale and his lips were tinged blue. His previously soaked clothes were now frosted over. It was obvious he couldn’t stay in them, and Anna didn’t think she could get him to wake up long enough to undress himself.

But he wouldn’t be able to stay uncovered, either. The fire might have been warming the cave, but it was warming it slowly. Anna took a glance at her own clothes. They were going to have to come off too. Anna swallowed hard. She really hoped Elsa wouldn’t kill her later for doing what she was obviously going to have to do now. Especially since the one and only blanket they had in Kristoff’s backpack would just barely cover the both of them.

Anna opted to stay positive. Maybe the shared body heat would help warm Kristoff up faster. So she set to work undressing him, laying his clothes out to thaw out and dry. She even pulled his boots off as carefully as she could, being mindful of his injured ankle. She hesitated when she got to his pants, though. They were the last article of clothing that needed to come off. Anna had never seen a naked man before, and certainly hadn’t seen Kristoff naked before. She glanced over at Sven, who was still sound asleep. She didn’t expect that she could get any help from him, anyway.

Then she shook the feeling off. Modesty wasn’t important right now. What was important was keeping Kristoff alive. So she unfastened his pants as quickly as she could and pulled them off, and then covered him up with the blanket just as quickly.

Even Anna couldn’t resist the temptation to take a quick look, though. And she would have been lying to herself if she didn’t think he was rather impressive. She shook herself again and tucked the blanket around him. There was no time for that. Anna then forced herself to focus on getting her own clothes off. As soon as she was undressed, she nearly dove under the blanket.

Kristoff’s skin was still cold to the touch, but Anna had to resist the urge to pull away from him. He needed every bit of warmth he could get. She only hoped her own smaller body would be enough.

 

The last thing Kristoff could remember was being on Sven’s back. He remembered telling Anna and Sven that they needed to find shelter as soon as he realized the snow storm was going to get worse. He knew where most of them were located in this part of the forest, and would have led them right to one had he not started getting colder. He knew his wet clothing was to blame for that. Kristoff was usually better about minding his surroundings, but he hadn’t been watching where he put his feet while they were at that stream, and had slipped on a wet rock.

Kristoff had been more worried about Anna, though. She was so much smaller than him, and not as accustomed to traveling in a snowstorm as he was. She didn’t even have a cloak with her. They hadn’t thought they would need one when they left the castle earlier that day.

He didn’t remember when he lost consciousness, though. Much less did he know how long he had been out. The first thing he was aware of was that he was lying on flat ground. And that he was covered with a blanket. The next thing he was aware of was that he wasn’t wearing anything else. He might have thought that Anna and Sven had decided to turn around and go back to the Valley of the Living Rock, except that wouldn’t explain why he wasn’t under the blanket alone.

Kristoff cracked open his eyes and looked around. They had taken shelter in a cave. There was also a fire burning next to him. Sven was curled up asleep on the other side of it. When he looked down, he could see a familiar head of red hair pillowed on his bare chest. Then it dawned on him that she wasn’t wearing anything either.

He barely managed to contain his panic. Of course he had thought about sharing a bed with Anna. He was a healthy adult male, after all. But he’d never thought it would happen like this. Not that this was a bed, per se. But still.

He drew in a deep breath. He had to get a grip on himself. Anna had probably saved his life by doing what she did. He couldn’t fault her for that. He refocused on his self-assessment and tested his injured ankle. Pain shot up his leg when he tried to move it, but he didn’t think anything was broken.

When the pain in his leg receded back to a dull throbbing, Kristoff heaved a sigh. None of them were going anywhere, certainly not him. He could tell from the howling of the wind alone that he snowstorm still raged. He settled back in, pulling one arm around Anna to tuck her closer to his body and tucking the other arm under his head. She hadn’t stirred at all while he moved. Kristoff glanced back over at Sven. The reindeer hadn’t woken up, but then again he could sleep through anything.

Kristoff looked back down at Anna, and then tucked the blanket a bit more securely around her shoulders. His arm returned around her shoulders, this time on the outside of the blanket. She responded by snuggling in closer to him, and it looked like she was starting to drool. Kristoff let out a soft laugh and closed his eyes. He might as well try to go back to sleep. There wasn’t much else he could do, after all. And trying to make it home in this would only be suicide.

 

By Kristoff’s estimate, it had to be only an hour or two later when Anna shifted in her sleep again. He wasn’t so much sleeping as letting his mind wander when she stirred. And her moving wouldn’t have bothered him at all if it weren’t for the fact that her hand was now resting dangerously close to his crotch. Kristoff’s eyes flew open and fixated on the ceiling. He forced himself to control his breathing. Anna didn’t know what she was doing, he reminded himself. He was just contemplating gently moving her hand when she shifted again, this time her hand moving over him and resting there.

Okay, this still wasn’t a reason to panic. Anna still didn’t realize what she was doing. All he had to do was get her hand off and everything would be fine. She would never know, and he would never tell her.

Except that his body started betraying him. He started getting harder and harder by the second.

Most men would have called Kristoff insane. Here he was, stranded alone in a cave with the princess of Arendelle herself, naked and under a blanket with her. Those men would have said this was the chance of a lifetime.

Yes, the princess of Arendelle was in fact naked and sharing a blanket with him, but those men were not Kristoff. He could never do that to Anna.

Kristoff had just lifted his free hand to remove Anna’s when two things happened at once. The first was Sven waking up and sniffing at the air.

The second was Anna’s hand starting to move up and down his now fully-erect length.

Awesome. Just awesome.

Kristoff gritted his teeth and drew in a ragged breath through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel his face burning. This was NOT happening. He was still unconscious and dreaming, that’s what this was.

Except it wasn’t. Sven had obviously figured out what it was he smelled on the air, because he gave a rather loud snort. And Kristoff could feel Sven’s eyes boring into him. He opened his own eyes and leveled a glare at the reindeer. Sven was staring at him with an eyebrow arched and a snarky grin pulling at his mouth. As soon as Kristoff was looking back at him, he gave a pointed glance in the direction of Kristoff’s groin and returned it to Kristoff’s face. Kristoff thought he looked way too amused for his own good.

And Gods help him, but Anna’s hand was still moving. There was nothing else for it, then. He’d have to wake Anna up.

Kristoff gave her shoulder a gentle shake. “Anna?” he tried. His voice was coming out ragged. She didn’t stir, nor did she stop what she was doing to him.

He remembered Elsa once telling him how difficult it was to get Anna up and moving in the mornings. She hadn’t been exaggerating. Anna wasn’t budging from sleep.

 He shook her harder. “Anna, come on!” This time there was a note of urgency in his voice. He really, _really_ needed her to stop. Sven snorted out a laugh from across the fire and Kristoff let out a low growl at this.

He gave Anna one final shake. “Anna!”

She finally woke with a start. Her hand thankfully stopped its ministrations, though she didn’t remove it. “Wha--?” she asked sleepily, lifting her head just enough to look around.

“Anna…your hand…” Kristoff gritted out, turning his face towards the fire. He didn’t think he had the ability to blush so hard.

“Huh?” she said. “Oh.”

Kristoff knew she was finally awake when her hand gave one final flex, causing him to draw in a sharp breath and squeeze his eyes shut again. “OH!!” she exclaimed, jerking her hand back and pulling as far away as she could from him under the blanket and turning her back to him.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T REALIZE—“ Anna started babbling out, but then immediately stopped when she realized she couldn’t finish voicing the thought.

“No! No, Anna, it’s alright, you didn’t know—“ Kristoff said at the same time before cutting off himself. Then he drew in a deep breath, trying to will his erection back under control. It really wasn’t her fault, but he couldn’t think straight in the state he was in.

He had almost managed to get himself back under control when the blanket shifted on the other side of him. He chanced a glance over at Anna and quickly realized this was a mistake. She had gotten up and was going for her clothing, but as it was she was still naked. And he had, of course, not seen her naked before.

He rapidly diverted his gaze back to the fire. “Anna, you didn’t need to—“

“No, no! It’s fine! I think they’re mostly dry, anyway, and I really shouldn’t have— I mean, the snow melted into them and--“ Kristoff could  hear the sound of rustling fabric and would  have given it a few more seconds before he tried looking at her again, except her surprised shriek pulled his eyes back to her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up. Had something gotten into the cave with them?

“It’s still cold!” Anna exclaimed, her teeth chattering slightly. She had pulled her linen shift back on, and it was apparently still damp.

“Anna, just forget about it and come back over here!” Kristoff said. Anna turned around to look at him then, and her face flushed a deeper shade of red. Kristoff looked down at himself. The blanket had fallen around his waist when he sat up, but he couldn’t see anything wrong. Everything that needed to be covered up was covered up. Kristoff could hear Sven snort out another laugh from the other side of the fire and shot another glare at him. He really wasn’t helping things.

Anna rubbed at her arms, but made no move to put the rest of her clothes back on. Nor did she move to come back to the blanket with him. Kristoff looked back up at her.

“Anna, you can’t stay there the rest of the night,” Kristoff pointed out.

Anna drew in a steadying breath. “Right. You’re right. After all, we’re both adults, right?”

“Right,” Kristoff agreed with her while she crawled back under the blanket with him and tucked herself back under his arm. She didn’t take her shift back off, though, and it was chilly to the touch.

“After all, Elsa can only kill us both once, right?” Anna continued as Kristoff laid back down with her. This gave him pause. He hadn’t thought of her sister at all. Anna was right, he supposed. Elsa could only kill them once. Unless…

“I guess that means you plan on telling her all about this, then?” Kristoff asked.

Anna made a face. “Well, maybe not everything. There are some things I think even she’d rather not know about.”

Kristoff finally let out a laugh at this. “I won’t tell her if you won’t.”

“Well, I’m not telling her,” Anna replied. Then they both looked up at Sven. The reindeer snorted out another laugh, shook his head, laid it back down, and closed his eyes. Kristoff chose to take that to mean he wasn’t going to be telling the queen what had happened, either.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Anna announced. “Wake me when the storm is over. Or if I... you know…” Her cheeks tinged red again and she relaxed back into Kristoff’s arms.

Kristoff pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Will do.” He closed his own eyes.

“By the way,” Anna piped up sleepily a few minutes later, “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about as far as _that’s_ concerned.”

“Hmmm?” Kristoff asked. He’d been partially on his way back to sleep himself.

“You’re really nice to look at, you know that?” Anna murmured, and then finally fell asleep.

It took Kristoff a few minutes before he fully comprehended what Anna had just said. When the realization hit, it jerked him right back out of sleep and had his cheeks flushing again.


End file.
